


Il guerriero mistico della morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thanos, rappresentante della morte e del caso.





	Il guerriero mistico della morte

Il guerriero mistico della morte

_Gamora strinse a sé il suo pugnalino d’argento, decorato da rubini rosso sangue, spasmodicamente. Le nocche delle sue minute manine dalla pelle verde, sbiancarono._

_Le urla della coetanea Nebula risuonavano nel salone di pietra, ai piedi dell’immenso trono di roccia._

_“Il caso mi ha donato un’erede e una perdente. Renderò te una macchina esteriormente, Nebula, mentre tua sorella un’arma interiormente. Tutto ciò che avrete, ogni dote e caratteristica mi apparterrà e non riuscirete in ogni cosa che non sarà “mia” stabilì il titano._

_Teneva Nebula bloccata in terra, sotto il suo poderoso piede._

_Sotto lo sguardo di una paralizzata Gamora, Thanos strappò il braccio della piccola Nebula._

_Le urla della bambina dalla pelle azzurra cessarono, mentre la piccola kree perdeva i sensi in una pozza di sangue violetto._

_< Odio questo posto, odio quel trono ed odio te, ‘padre’. Tu non sai cos’è l’affetto o la pietà  > pensò Gamora._

 

Gamora allungò la mano verso Thanos, nella propria caduta. Vide il viso del titano deformato dal dolore.

< Mi hai preso la mano quel giorno, da bambina, sul mio pianeta per salvarmi ed ora nuovamente per sacrificarmi >. Notò le lacrime sul viso del padre adottivo, deformato dalla sofferenza.

Urlò, mentre sotto lo sguardo atono di Teschio Rosso precipitava lungo il dirupo, davanti all’alta parete di pietra nera.

< Mi ero sbagliata, tu eri capace di provare affetto, ma… come il mio per te te era malato, il tuo non era da meno.

Addio Peter, non fallire anche nell’uccidere mio padre come hai fallito con me. Distruggilo come hai fatto con Ego. Staccagli la testa!

Nebula, sorella mia, perdonami, non ti starò accanto, proteggi il mio Quill > pensò.

Il suo corpo rovinò sulla scogliera, infrangendosi contro le rocce e il suo sangue macchiò il duro terreno.

Gli occhi di Gamora rimasero sgranati, mentre la gemma dell’anima si alzava dal suo cadavere, volando verso il titano, che l’afferrò con le dita tremanti.


End file.
